I hate everything about you
by Demonslayercutie
Summary: Sango and InuYasha hate everything about each other...or so they think. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song**

InuYasha stared at the woman standing a few feet away from him. He looked at the woman who he thought he would never see again. She looked back at him. She had changed since the last time he saw her. She looked more fierce and independent. Her eyes had determination and for a couple seconds surprise. Her brown hair was up in a high pony tail, and it looked like it had gotten longer. She was wearing her slayer suit, with her mask on. As he stared at her, he started getting lost in thought. It seemed like that he got lost in thought a lot more now days. She was the first to speak, "Never thought I would see you again." InuYasha was brought out of his thoughts and smirked.

"Same for you," he replied.

It had been three years since the InuYasha group had defeated Naraku, and since they went their separate ways. They did not defeat Naraku uninjured though. Everyone, except Kirara and Kohaku, were badly injured. Naraku had killed Kirara and Kohaku, leaving Sango with no one from her village. Kagome had destroyed the jewel once and for all, leaving a very upset hanyou. The group had stayed at a village near-by; to rest up before going back to Kaede's to figure out what to do next.

InuYasha still remembered the day that made the rest of his life go wrong.

:: Flashback::

_It was the night before the gang was going to head back to Kaede's village and they were staying at an inn. Everyone was asleep, except for a certain hanyou. He was sitting with his back against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him and his sword set down beside him. He stared at the girl, who he had started to feel different about. 'What is this feeling?' He asked himself, not out loud though. 'Do I like her more than a friend? I must, since I only felt this way with Kikyo. I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow.' He thought, before he closed his eyes and went to sleep._

_The next morning the group woke up to find that Sango wasn't there. "Have you guys seen Sango?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku and InuYasha. They both shock their heads no. "Maybe we should go look for her."_

"_Kagome, maybe Sango just wants some time to herself. I mean, she hasn't cried at all since her brother's and Kirara's death. I'm sure she'll be back in a little bit." Miroku said._

_When it was time for them to leave, Sango still hadn't come back. The group was worried, and Miroku went to ask the inn keeper if he knew where Sango was. After Miroku and the inn keeper had finished talking Miroku walked back to the group._

"_Does the inn keeper know where Sango is?" Kagome asked hopefully. _

"_He said she left early this morning and that she told him to tell us that she is going to travel by herself now." Miroku replied. Everyone was silent._

:: End of flashback::

'If it hadn't rained that day I would've found her and brought her back.' InuYasha thought. The group had looked for Sango, but couldn't find her. So they went back to Kaede's village.

Kagome went back to her time to finish school. InuYasha didn't go after her, since he had no reason to, and he would get sat every time he went there. Shippo left Kaede's village to train to be a great warrior. Miroku had gone back to Mushin's temple to train for a little bit, leaving InuYasha alone. InuYasha had stayed in Kaede's village and Kaede gave him a hut near the outer part of the village, close to the forest. InuYasha wasn't completely alone he had Kaede, but her time is most likely going to end soon. She had already outlived what she was supposed to.

InuYasha had never thought the group would break up if Sango left. He always thought it would break up when Kagome left. He hated Sango for leaving. At first InuYasha had tried to find Sango. He searched for about two years without a clue of where she was, so he gave up. He believed he would never see her again, and would hate her forever, until that night.

It was night out and InuYasha was in his hut about to fall asleep, when he felt a demonic aura in the forest. He quickly grabbed his sword and exited his hut and ran to where he felt the demonic aura. He stopped at a clearing, waiting for the demon to show itself, when he heard someone coming out of the bushes on the other side. He drew his sword, ready to attack whatever was coming out into the clearing, when he saw her. The woman he hated for so long.

InuYasha stared at the woman standing a few feet away from him. He looked at the woman who he thought he would never see again. She looked back at him. She had changed since the last time he saw her. She looked more fierce and independent. Her eyes had determination and for a couple seconds surprise. Her brown hair was up in a high pony tail, and it looked like it had gotten longer. She was wearing her slayer suit, with her mask on. As he stared at her, he started getting lost in thought. It seemed like that he got lost in thought a lot more now days. She was the first to speak, "Never thought I would see you again." InuYasha was out of his thoughts and smirked.

"Same for you," he replied. Then an injured snake demon came out and tried to attack the two warriors, but both saw it coming and got out of the way. Before it could attack again, InuYasha used his wind scar and destroyed the demon. Sango saw this and glared at him. "What?"

"It was my job to slay that demon, and I didn't need your help!" She yelled angrily at him.

"How was I supposed to know it was you job to slay it?" It was silent for a moment. "So, why did you leave?" InuYasha asked. Sango turned away from him and started to walk off. "Hey! Answer my question!" Sango stopped walking and turned around.

"It's none of your business why I left." Sango said. "Besides, Kagome and Miroku are heading this way right? I don't feel like having a big reunion right now, so I have to go." Sango was about to turn around and start walking away again, but stopped when she heard InuYasha speak.

"They're not here. Kagome went back to her time and Miroku is probably at some village flirting with the women. Shippo is gone too, just so you know. They all left shortly after you did."

"Sorry to hear that." She said not turning around to look at him.

"It's your entire fault, you know?"

"What! How's it my fault?" Sango asked angrily while turning around to face the hanyou.

"If you didn't leave, everyone would still be here." InuYasha replied, getting angry with the demon slayer in front of him.

"How would you know that? If I had stayed they might have left anyway!" Sango yelled getting angry.

"Maybe if you weren't acting so depressed and distant, you wouldn't have left. Or did you use us to help you defeat Naraku and get your brother back-" InuYasha was cut off, when Sango punched him in the face. InuYasha took a couple steps back and his hand went up to his left cheek, where she punched him. Sango jumped away from him and drew her sword. 'Damn, she hits hard!' InuYasha thought.

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take_

"How dare you say I was using you? I'm not that type of person, and I thought you would've known that by now. But wait, you never bothered to get to know me, because you were so obsessed with getting the shikon jewel so you could become a full fleshed demon!" Sango yelled furiously. "I bet if you had to choose between the jewel and your friends you would choose the jewel!"

_Every feeling that I get,_

_But I haven't missed you yet._

"That's not true! You're the one that doesn't know me at all!" InuYasha yelled back. InuYasha then charged at Sango with his sword.

_Every roommate kept awake,_

"You dirty half-breed!" Sango yelled as she blocked his attack with her sword. Then the two both jumped back. Sango quickly put her sword away and threw hiraikotsu at InuYasha. "Hiraikotsu!"

_By every sigh and scream we make._

InuYasha blocked hiraikotsu with his sword and yelled, "Stupid wench!" Hiraikotsu went flying back to it's owner and Sango caught it effortlessly. 'Every feeling that I get… but I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it…' He thought.

"I hate everything about you," InuYasha said quietly. "Why do I love you?"

Sango couldn't hear what InuYasha said and said, "What are you doing? Are you talking to yourself? Have you gone insane or something?" Sango smirked as she saw InuYasha become angry.

"I hate everything about you!" He yelled angrily at her, and the smirk on her face disappeared. 'Why do I love you?' He thought to himself.

Sango looked shocked at what he said. 'He…hates me?' She thought to herself. She started getting lost in her thoughts, forgetting about the fight her and InuYasha were having. InuYasha noticed Sango was busy in thought and smirked.

_Every time we lie awake,_

Sango was out of her thoughts when she felt someone punch her hard in the stomach. She fell to the ground and landed on her knees. She dropped her hiraikotsu when she fell. She had her arms around her stomach and looked up to see InuYasha standing there smirking. 'You're in a fight Sango, stop letting your guard down!' Sango yelled at herself in her head. She noticed how off guard InuYasha was and quickly round kicked his legs causing him to fall down too. She smiled at her little victory in this fight.

_After every hit we take._

Sango quickly stood up, and looked down at InuYasha and said, "Just so you know out of every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet." **(I know the sentence doesn't make sense, but its how the song goes.) **InuYasha stood up and glared at her and she glared back at him. 'Only when I start to think about it… I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?' Sango thought to herself.

Sango started to feel angry and yelled at the hanyou, "I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?" InuYasha was shocked at what she had said. Sango, just realizing she said the last part out loud, started blushing a dark pink and turned around so her back was facing InuYasha.

InuYasha, finally getting over the fact that she said she loved him; saw she was facing her back towards him. InuYasha smirked when an idea came to his head. He then walked over to her and hugged her from behide and whispered into her ear. "Only when I stop to think about you, I know." Sango jumped a little when he hugged her from behide, because she didn't expect that. When she heard him whisper to her she thought about the words he said and turned her head so she could look at him.

Then she whispered back, "Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?" Then she elbowed him in the chest. InuYasha wasn't expecting that and let go of Sango. Sango jumped away from him and turned around so she was facing him. InuYasha looked at the woman who had just said she loved him and then hurt him. She was smirking and InuYasha swore he was going to get her back for that.

"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?" Sango stopped smirking and looked at him. His face was serious. 'Does he really love me?' She thought.

"You hate everything about me. Why do you love me?" She asked watching him carefully. InuYasha walked over to her, their faces only inches apart. They were both staring into each other's eyes.

"What's there not to love?" He asked her with a smirk. Sango blushed a bit, but didn't look away.

"I hate-" She began, before InuYasha cut her off.

"You hate-" InuYasha started, but Sango cut him off this time.

"I hate-" Sango began again, but InuYasha cut her off again.

"You love me." He said with a smirk as Sango blushed some more.

"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?" Sango asked. InuYasha brought his lips down to meet hers. Sango was surprised at first, but then began to kiss back.

**After I finished rereading this, I noticed I never put in why Sango left lol. Opps. I can't put it in now, because I like the ending and it wouldn't fit into the story. But, because I'm so nice, I will tell you why she left. **

_**Sango and Miroku (mostly Sango) broke their engagement after Miroku flirted with other women. (Which, by the way, was shortly after they got engaged.) They didn't tell anyone, especially Kagome, about them breaking the engagement, because they didn't want anyone trying to get them back together. They both knew that they weren't meant for each other so they decided to stay as friends. A little while after that, Sango started having feelings for InuYasha. She told herself it was just a crush and it would go away soon, but it didn't and she realized she loved him. Sango knew that her best friend, Kagome, loved InuYasha and thought he loved her back so she decided that after they defeated Naraku she would leave the group and travel on her own. The reason she was leaving was so her friend could be happy and she wouldn't have to see them together. After Sango left, she started hating InuYasha and she didn't know why. But the longer she was away from him the more she hated him, same for InuYasha. (They hated each other, because they couldn't be with each other.)**_

_**InuYasha started getting feelings for the demon slayer shortly after she got engaged to Miroku. He realized that the only reason he like Kagome was because she looked like Kikyo and thought she could replace Kikyo. Then he realized that Kagome was nothing like Kikyo and he couldn't fall in love with her. He was going to tell her the day she left that he loved her, but she left and he didn't get to tell her that he loved her.**_

**Anyway, that's what happened. Please review! **


End file.
